


That Sweet Smile Of Yours

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Aces of Spades and Hearts [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Asshole Dad, Canon Divergence Characters, Coming Out, Dinner, Engagement, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lowbones, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Apparently it turned out that "A Space For Us" wasn't the final piece in this ace fluff series. Sorry, not sorry. it was simply too much fun to write, so here's some disgusting romantic fluff, meeting the in-law and sadly some homophobia.It's all just self-indulgent fluff, really and I totally blame the fourth season of BS for this need for comfort fluff stuff.If you're a fan of History Channel's "Vikings" and remember Tadhg Murphy's role Arne, or have seen this awesome actor in another role than Ned Low, "my" Ned will be far closer to those than the Ned Low character. And Billy is definately not a "Black Sails season 4 Billy".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aro-stova (differentsizesofinfinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/gifts), [AshesOfYggdrasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfYggdrasil/gifts), [thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/gifts).



”Son, did you really think this through?”  
”Yep.”  
”It’s really off.”  
”I know.”  
”And it will be a hell of a work.”  
”Yes, dad, I know.”  
”How are you gonna make it, Billy?”  
”It’s a house, not a farm, dad.”  
  
Hal grunts and takes another look at the windows. When he can’t find anything wrong with it this time either, he scratches his head.  
  
”It’s very early, you know.”  
  
Billy folds his arms and leans against the kitchen wall.  
  
”I’m twentyseven and Ned’s thirtyone. You got married before you were twentyfive and had a house when you were…”  
”Twentyseven. That’s right.”  
  
Hal snorts.  
  
”Wouldn’t take me as a good example on that, kiddo.”  
”Then why do I get the feeling that you think this is a stupid decision?”  
”Well… Ned seems to be a nice lad, but you’ve not been together that long. A house… isn’t that a little early?”  
”It’s been seven months and we have steady jobs, earn well enough and got savings. And this place will be far more cheap in the long run than any of our apartments even if we’ll have to use the car more.”  
”Yeah, I guess.”  
”You know there’s not that much work to do before we can move in, the costs are low and I’ve already asked him to marry me.”  
”What?”  
  
Billy holds up his hand.  
  
”And he said yes.”  
  
Hal doesn’t answer at first. He keeps touching the windowsill, as if he hasn’t inspected it close enough. Billy rubs the ring he was given not two days ago. A part of him is so happy he’s ready to burst, but there’s also some fear. Hal has known he’s gay for years, but they’ve never talked about marriages and stuff like that. Billy swallows.  
  
”You don’t like it, do you?”  
”Don’t be stupid, boy.”  
  
Hal’s voice is a bit thick and Billy raises his eyebrows.  
  
”Dad? Are you crying?”  
  
A loud blow confirms that and Billy pats his shoulder. Hal snorts.  
  
”Excuse me for this, but you don’t understand.”  
”What is it that I don’t understand?”  
”How it feels when your little boy’s getting married.”  
  
Billy has to admit that out of all things, a crying Hal wasn’t what he thought would be the first thing to handle in his new kitchen. The house is in good condition and not very big. Hal’s complaints about ”too early” were expected when he couldn’t find any flaws on the house.  
  
”When is he coming back from work?”  
”Around five. I was thinking of making lasagna tonight.”  
”Absolutely not!”  
”Uhm… why?”  
  
Hal snorts again.  
  
”Because you just got engaged and bought a house without me even meeting my future son-in-law first. No, we’re having dinner out tonight on me, you bastard.”  
”Technically, you’re right. I’m a bastard.”  
”Oh, shut up and come here!”  
  
The hug is so hard, if Billy was any smaller he’d been mash. When Hal lets go, he takes up his handerchief and Billy quickly grabs the house keys and walks to the door, giving his foster dad a moment. He’s not particularly worried Hal and Ned wont like each other but he realises it might have been a bit too much telling Hal about the house and the marriage like this. But it’s not really Billy’s fault Hal has spent the last three months at his cabin by the sea with poor phone connection and no Internet.  
  
They drive back home to Billy’s flat and while Hal fresh up from the journey, Billy calls Ned, who sounds tired when he picks up.  
  
”Hi, babe.”  
”Hi. What’s wrong, honey?”  
”The usual… Just tired. Yer dad’s come yet?”  
”Yeah, just showed him the house.”  
”And told him we’re getting hitched?”  
”He thinks it’s a bit early, but I suspect he’s just grumpy about not getting to meet you first.”  
”So he’s not…?”  
”He almost cried and not because he was sad or angry.”  
  
There’s a small whimper in the other end of the line and Billy frowns.  
  
”What’s happened, love?”  
”Nothing I should be bloody surprised by… Now we don’t have to bother with an invitation to me old man at least.”  
”God… what’s he said?”  
  
His husband to be sighs.  
  
”Something ’bout being a disgrace to the family name and mocking the true meaning of marriage. And that’s comin’ from _him_ , who had at least three different bures he used to fuck around with when I was a kid. Bloody hypocrite!”  
”Fuck… What did your mom say?”  
”Well… Think she was a bit shocked ’bout the marriage thing, but she’s happy for the house. Told her ’bout the liliac arbour and she went all sappy. Still a little sad ’bout the whole grand kids thing and that I won’t move back to Dublin, but she promised she’ll get over it in a week or so.”  
  
They both laugh, trying to not think about the sad part of it and Billy can hear Ned’s stopped crying.  
  
”Hal wants to take us out to dinner tonight.”  
”Really?”  
”Yep. You’re on your way home soon, hon?”  
”Ten minutes.”  
”Good. How was the rehearsal?”  
”Alright. Not too shitty, I guess.”  
  
Ned’s theatre group is putting up _Waiting For Godot_ and up until now, Billy actually thought it was a little inconvenient since they have the moving and the wedding to plan, but considering how Phelan Low reacted, perhaps it’s a good thing if Ned doesn’t have much time to think about that asshole. Most of all, Billy would like to just curl up with his fiancé on the couch and hold him close while watching movies and drink beers all night, but they have a meeting-the-parent thing to deal with now.  
  
”Babe, just get over here.”  
”Yeah… I’ll just take a shower. Do I need to put me Sunday eye on?”  
  
Billy giggles. When Ned’s back to his self-ironic comments, Billy knows he’s getting back to his usual self again.  
  
”Just bring your nice jacket. And that sweet smile of yours.”  
”God, yer such a flute…”  
”I’ll see you soon, alright.”  
”Yeah. Bye.”  
”Bye.”  
  
Poor Ned. Billy puts his phone back in the pocket and rubs his face.  
  
”Something happened?”  
  
Hal, who’s made a pot of tea appears in the hallway and Billy sighs.  
  
”Just Ned’s dad being a dick. Could you do me a favour and… I mean, if you shouldn’t like him or he doesn’t like you or anything…  If you think he’s acting a bit odd or rude, please just smoothe it over.”  
”You don’t think I’d like him, or what?”  
”I don’t know what I think, I’m just…”  
”Billy.”  
”Yeah?”  
”I wont bite him and we all have family issues. To be honest I was afraid you’d end up with that chatty lad with the big grin.”  
”John?”  
”Yeah, the curly one.”  
  
Billy just laughs. Hal has met John a lot of times since they were kids, and then a couple of times before the poodle and James finally got together and wasn’t impressed with the developement. Not a big surprise, because John was the most flirty thing on two legs ever to have walked on English soil and in the middle of a break-up, sobbing on Billy’s couch the first time Hal met him since Billy finished school. Hal was very relieved when Billy assured him nothing was ever going to happen between him and John.  
  
”You know, I actually think I’m the only one with short hair among all our friends. No, wait, Jacob’s shorthaired.”  
”Who’s Jacob?”  
”A friend of Ned’s, from his theatre group. His boyfriend’s got long hair, though.”  
”You have no heterosexual friends at all?”  
”Uhm… Charles is straight, I think. His girlfriend’s bi and so is Jacob, but his boyfriend Ben is gay.”  
”Sounds pretty messy to me. Guess one has to be grateful you’ve never been one to… fool around too much.”  
”Yep. No STD:s or kids out of wedlock here.”  
”Alright, Billy. You’ve made your point. Now, have you decided on insulation company yet? And glazier? And that fireplace needs a proper go.”  
  
Billy has already poured Hal a drink, because there’s no way he’ll relax in front of Ned otherwise. Some scotch with ice and a chance to whine about construction firms seems to be a pretty good way of making the old man loose a bit of his nervosity. Billy just has to listen, nod and throw in an ”oh” or ”uh-huh” every now and then, while picking up some scattered items in the kitchen and then, just as Hal’s about to go on with chimney sweepers, a very Irish sounding ”hello” comes from the hallway and Billy’s face breaks up in a smile.  
  
”Hi, babe!”  
  
He’s out of the kitchen in an instance, kissing his darling who has his hair in a bun and wears a simple blue striped linen shirt that looks absolutely gorgeous on him. Billy brushes the collar and Ned smiles.  
  
”Think I’ll disgrace ye?”  
”Never.”  
  
Billy can’t help but holding Ned’s hand as they walk into the kitchen. Hal raises from the chair and reaches out his hand.  
  
”Hal. Glad to finally meet you.”  
”Ned. Well, actually Edward, but no one ever calls me that. Pleased to meet ye too.”  
  
They shake hands and even if Hal doesn’t smile – he rarely does – he doesn’t look at all displeased. Billy hands his boyfriend a drink too and receives a kiss on cheek that makes him blush. Hal snickers and shakes his head.  
  
”Guess a toast is in order.”  
  
He raises his drink.  
  
”Congratulations to you both and welcome to the family, Ned.”  
”Thank ye.”  
  
Billy can’t help but feeling all warm and sappy. ”Meeting the parents” isn’t something you can count on when you’ve been in the foster care system for eighteen years and your biological mother has refused an adoption even though you’ve never met. Billy came to Hal as a ten-year-old and the grumpy man has seen him as his son ever since. Hal chuckles as he sees how Billy instinctively puts an arm around Ned and kisses his hair.  
  
”Well, I certainly didn’t expect to have a son and now it looks like I’ve got two. Isn’t that how you say? Not lost a son but gained one.”  
  
Ned smiles.  
  
”I’m very glad ye see it like that.”  
  
So is Billy. Glad. Damn happy.  He’s still holding his boyfriend, not for showing off, but out of instinct. He’s not forgotten about the phone call from Ned’s dad and he wants to comfort, even if it’s only with a hug.  
  
Hal has already made a reservation on a restaurant and they’re soon leaving, taking the bus downtown because it’s very likely they’ll drink tonight. As they get to the restaurant and the waitor has taken their orders, Hal is unusually chatty, asking Ned about Ireland and Dublin like he’s a tourist and tells memories from when he was around twenty and was living in Limerick one summer.  
  
”You see, the girl I’d taken an interest to, was the clerks daughter and they all pretended she was his niece! So there I was, drunk and loud on that party and the priest came in and I shouted: ’look who’s here, lord Jesus, my future father-in-law’.”  
  
They all laugh and Ned shakes his head.  
  
”What happened with the feek?”  
”Oh, she got second thoughts that very moment and frankly, I don’t blame her. A few years later I married a girl from Coalville instead. Not Billy’s mother, by the way, but I assume you know all about that.”  
”Aye.”  
  
Of course he does. Marrying someone who doesn’t know your life story, no matter how boring or depressing it might be, seems like a fucking stupid idea and they’ve both shared all the stuff they don’t talk about with others. But as with the subject of Ned’s father, Billy’s early childhood is not a pleasant subject and Hal goes over to cross-examine Ned about his present life instead. The theatre, his job as a librarian in a suburb outlet and his knowledge about house repairings.  
  
The evening is pleasant and Ned visibly relaxes in Hal’s company. They’re not alike at all, but Billy can tell they like each other and when they finish the dinner with a drink, Hal takes up his old pocket calendar and his reading glasses.  
  
”So. When did you plan it?”  
”Planned what?”  
  
Hal just sighs at Billy’s quizzical face.  
  
”The date, son. For the wedding.”  
”Oh… November 19th. Had planned it for the anniversery of our first date but…”  
”Me sister will be in labour by then and she got hysterical when she realised she might to be able to come, so we had to change it.”  
  
Ned smiles and Billy strokes his hand a little. Hal looks up from his calendar.  
  
”You have a sister?”  
”Two, actually. One older, one younger, and then a younger brother. Plus a half-brother.”  
”Good gracious… that’s quite the lot. They all live in Ireland?”  
”Me youngest sister, not the one who’s having a baby, lives in Australia since five years or so, but the rest of them live in Ireland.”  
”They’re coming to the wedding?”  
”Well… if nothing unexpected happens, I think they’ll all show up, except for me old man.”  
  
Phelan Low is the one subject Billy knows Ned doesn’t want to talk about, the elephant in the room Ned can’t stop thinking about and it was inevitable he’d been mentioned sooner or later. Hal takes off his glasses.  
  
”Billy mentioned that he’d been… well, not very pleased.”  
  
Ned snorts.  
  
”That’s an understatement. Maybe it’s a generation thing…”  
”Oh no.”  
  
Hal puts his calendar and glasses back into his pocket.  
  
”Look, lad, I’m sixtyeight and God knows my parents were no liberals. When Billy came out, I actually didn’t believe him at first.”  
  
Billy laughs.  
  
”It’s true. Had prepared myself for days to know what to say and when I finally did, dad just ’no, that can’t be’.”  
”Ye’re serious? Ye never told me that, hon.”  
”I didn’t?”  
”No, ye bastard! Ye said he was all accepting.”  
”Oh, he was, once he believed me.”  
”Ye kept things from me!”  
  
Ned pinches him and Hal chuckles.  
  
”I’ll tell you, Ned. It was when Billy’d gone to Australia with John after finishing high school. One day I got a letter… God, I’m so ashamed when thinking about this, but anyway: Billy wrote that he was gay, that he’d always liked boys and that he hoped I… that I wouldn’t be ashamed of him…”  
  
Hal’s voice is a bit strained now and he clears his throat.  
  
”And I, narrow-minded idiot, threw myself on the phone and told him I loved him but didn’t believe he was gay but was just confused.”  
”Damn…”  
  
Ned looks really surprised and Billy smiles.  
  
”Yeah, I hung up and then went crying on John’s shoulder. And that perceptive bastard deliberately got me drunk and when I’d passed out, he took my phone and called Hal.”  
  
Hal shakes his head and laughs.  
  
”I admit I’m not very fond of that boy, but I’ll be forever grateful for that phone call, even if he called me every curse word in the dictionary and some I’d never heard before. Came to my senses pretty fast.”  
  
Billy pats his dad’s hand.  
  
”You absolutely did.”  
  
He turns to Ned again.  
  
”I’d prepared myself for that letter for weeks and tried to picture every possible scenario, but I’d not counted on not being believed, so I kind of freaked out.”  
  
Ned smiles and gives him a kiss on cheek.  
  
”Me mom just said ’tell me something I didn’t already knew, but don’t tell yer dad yet, please be discrete and make sure ye use protection’ and then she asked me to set the table for dinner. Was pretty impressed, since it was like -98 or something and homosexuality hadn’t even been legal before -93. She went crying in the laundry later, but then she was really cool ’bout it. Now she’s only a bit pissed I’ve not brought Billy to Dublin yet.”  
  
Hal nods.  
  
”She sounds like a fine woman and a good mother.”  
”She is. Ye’ll meet her at the wedding and she’ll probably end up half-drunk, speaking so much slang no one outside the family will understand her, and demanding North-Ireland back from England.”  
  
Billy gives Ned a kiss.  
  
”Which reminds me of how fun it was to argue with this one over Irish and English history online before we met.”  
  
Hal raises his eyebrows.  
  
” _That’s_ what you talked about? Historical wrongs?”  
”Uh-huh.”  
  
Hal just shakes his head, muttering.  
  
”Jesus Christ… The cinemas or a simple coffee talking about the weather would’ve been too common… What do you say, lads, are we done here?”  
”Yes, thank you so much, dad.”  
”Thank ye, Hal. It was really nice.”  
  
Hal asks for the check and then he takes Ned’s hand and leans over to have a look. He makes a pleased grunt.  
  
”He made a proper proposal, I hope?”  
  
Ned blushes and Billy hides a smile. He actually proposed while watching football and Ned reading with his head in Billy’s lap. Not what Hal would consider proper but perfect for them.  
  
”As proper as it could be.”  
  
Ned rubs the thin golden ring gently and smiles. Billy can see he’s forgotten about Phelan Low’s stupid hypocrisy for now. And the up-coming, inevitable questions about their three bedrooms once they’ve moved to their house and Hal comes to visit is, after all, something they both feel very comfortable to lie about if necessairy. That is, unless John or Charles decides to make a wedding speach about the ace of spades. And no matter what anyone might say or think about Billy, Ned or their relationship, _they_ know there’s nothing more to think through.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
